Frequency-converted lasers are used in a variety of applications and systems, including for example materials processing and micromachining applications. The laser usually operates in a pulsed mode to generate pulsed frequency-converted light, which is the useful output of the laser. The user may need to turn off the useful output of the laser between firing sequences, for example to allow a new object to be positioned in front of the laser. The useful output may be turned off by increasing the optical losses within the resonant cavity to inhibit lasing.
Initiating lasing after a period of laser operation in an "off" state may lead to suboptimal laser operation at early time points in a subsequent firing sequence. In particular, the first pulse may have a very high amplitude, and can cause damage to the object to be processed. Moreover, the pulses emitted subsequently to the first pulse may have low amplitudes for a period of time. Such low-amplitude pulses may not be suitable for adequately processing the object of interest. Generating pulses of uniform high amplitudes at early time points may help improve system throughput and the quality of processed objects.